Vous m'avez pris ma vie
by Melle Lune
Summary: Petit os SasuNaru sous-entendu POV Sasuke. "Je vous hais plus que tout au monde. Je vous détruirai! Vous avez fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé dans sa vie trouvant une remplaçante à ma place. Sans aucun scrupule vous avez pris ma vie une seconde fois. "


**Titre** : Vous m'avez pris ma vie

**Auteur** : Melle Lune

**Série** : Naruto

**Genre : **Sous entendu de romance, de couple hétéro, shônen-ai

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ...

**P'tite note** **:** merci à Kiki qui me corrige à chaque fois^^ Et là ça faisait très longtemps je suis très heureuse de ça^^

**Couples :** (que des sous entendu) SasuNaru, NaruHina

Vous m'avez pris ma vie.

Je vous hais plus que tout au monde. Je vous détruirai! Vous avez fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé dans sa vie trouvant une remplaçante à ma place. Sans aucun scrupule vous avez pris ma vie une seconde fois. La première fois, vous m'avez pris ma famille, l'éclattant et m'écartelant dans les méandres de la douleur. Vous cachant derrière mon frère pour faire taire votre crime. Un génocide sur tout mon clan, par l'être qui m'était le plus cher à cette époque. C'était si facile de donner cette mission à Itachi n'est-ce pas? Autant ne pas ternir son image, cher village de Konhona. A huit ans vous aviez déjà détruit ma vie et ce pour de longues années.

Mais il était là ensuite. Lui que j'ai rejetté tant de fois mais qui m'a finallement ramené. Lui qui m'a aimé, qui a fait taire ma haine contre vous, pour vous sauver. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, il vous aimait tant. Je l'aime. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter. Ca l'aurait blessé encore plus qu'il ne l'était à cause de vous.

Puis cet accident. Perte de mémoire. Il fallait en profiter, assurement. Ne pas lui parler d'Orochimaru, d'Oto, Madara, la guerre... Suprimer mon existence même. Oui, il me "connait" mais notre histoire a disparu de son souvenir. Sa construction même.

Ma place dans son coeur était perdue, oubliée dans un endroit dont on ne peut accéder. Il fallait la replacer. Petite fourmis qui se faufille pour arriver où il faut et creuser son nid pour y rester. L'ancien habitant n'est rien puisque perdu donc un endroit innacessible.

Il suffit de deux yeux ombragés pour que je perde tout. Elle est là et tu l'aimes. Et moi à côté je me meure à pleurer toutes les larmes de mes yeux, les brûlants et tuant mon coeur.

Je suis maintenant l'ami et toi tu as mon coeur qui trépasse.

La tristesse, le désarroi, le désespoir et les envies de suicide arrivent en premier lieu. L'envie de nier, de te secouer pour retrouver ma place est dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Mais je ne suis plus dans ta poitrine alors que la mienne est ouverte sur un trou béant où je suffoque à chaque respiration.

Je me meure et tu es là, tu l'embrasses, tu me parles de futur mariage et moi je suis presque mort. Il ne me reste que ma haine, le désespoir c'est pour quand je t'entends parler de nuit d'amour avec elle.

Je préfèrerais que tu me tues tout de suite. Mais tu es inquiet pour moi, tu ne sais quoi faire. Et moi je lutte pour vivre juste au cas où tu te souviendrais. Si je me tue c'est comme si j'acceptais ce que ce village m'avait fait. Comme si j'acceptais de te perdre pour toujours.

Mais on ne peut pas revenir dans le passé. Je t'ai perdu. Il ne reste que les souvenirs douloureux avec le temps qui défile. Je n'ai plus droit à tes baisers où je savais que tu m'aimais. Aux quelques mots que je rêve de réentendre dans ta bouche. Aux réveils près de toi. Aux douces caresses qui faisaient que la vie était belle. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais pour moi ça suffisait.

Le désespoir n'est plus, il ne reste que la haine et la fatalitée. L'espoir est chose passée qui ne reviendra plus. Et mon coeur comme le tien me sont innaccessibles. Ma déchéance continue sans s'arrêter comme ce kunai serpentant sur mon corps.

Je te haie village de konoha! Tu m'as tout pris et moi je tombe alors que tu restes debout.

"Tu seras mon témoin, hein Sasuke? "

J'écrirais ma haine et mon désespoir pour laisser cette marque de moi vu que c'est tout ce qu'il restera. Le plus beau jour de ma vie est déjà fini et il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autres. La mort m'attend car la vie s'est terminée depuis longtemps. Mais ma haine restera car c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Ce village a pris ma vie. Je ne partirai pas par la petite porte. Non je veux la grande pour tout ce que l'on m'a pris. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme t'ayant aimé plus de tout et plus que personne. Je veux avoir une place dans ce nouveau toi, un bout de moi qui reste là en plus de ce coeur. Je veux te toucher une dernière fois et que tu ne m'oublies plus.

Te toucher ... Parce que ma souffrance est trop grande.

Fin

Petit mot: C'est mon premier écrit dans ce fandom et ça fait bien trois ans que je n'avais pas écrit. Je ne sais pas du tout comment les fans de Naruto réagirons. Je vous remerci d'avance même si je reçois des reviews négatives ça permet d'avancer.


End file.
